Spirit World
The '''Spirit World '''is a dimension in the magic pack. Entering the Spirit World There are four ways to enter the spirit world. There are also three results, depending on the method used. Meditation One method to entering the spirit world is to meditate to it. A player can do this by opening their inventory and cicking on a meditation icon. Their body will then sit down. The player will then see five bubble icons on their screen, like when under water. The bar will go up and down, starting with half bubbles.On top of the screen, next to your aura, you will see a beeping heart icon.The better aura you have, the quicker you'll enter the spirit world. If your aura is bad, then you won't enter and your breathing would get to big. The heart will beat faster. It starts at .1 and when it reaches 1, the player dies of a heart-attack. You can only tell the speed by how you breath. Once you enter the spirit world, you will be on the first level, and have all your stuff. When you enter your body again, you will have the same items as before. Dreams When sleeping, you haveaa 1 out of 3 chance of dreaming. When you dream, you leave your body on the bed, and take a new body. In this body, you will be in a stone room with several items in your hand. Each one leads the player to a dfferentt dream; creeper nightmare, cookie dream, maze dream, etc. If you have done magic or entered the spirit world before, you will get a key. This key will stay with you in your dream. If you left click with it in hand, you will escaped the dream and enter the third level of the spirit world. Your invntoryy will work the same way as with meditation. Spirit Potion You can brew a spirit potion with a mundane potion and a poisonaus potato. when drinking the potion, the player will escape their body with the same items, and enter the spirit world. Spirit Portals The only way to enter the spirit world in a physical body, and not escape the body is to go through a spirit portal. To go through one, the player must open a portal at a spirit temple. There are two spirit temples in each server. One can be found in a dessert, and the other can be found in a jungle, or underwater. Using chalk, the player can create a circle, and on certain celestial aliments, certain portals will be openable. This will bring the player to the third level of the spirit world. Chests When in the spirit world, whatever a player puts in a chest, is in every chest for that player. A chest with the same inventory can be opened with the magic staff. Levels It is neccesary to enter the spirit world, with a boat. The spirit level has different levels, which act as worlds. To get from the current to next, the player must ride a boat in water, or lava for some time. You will then teleport to the next level in your boat. Staying, is not the point of the sprit world. If you stay too long, a bar will show up along the side of the screen, called your spirit bar. It will go down until you die and respawn. You can open your inventory, to click on an icon, to return to your body. Level 1 Level 1 of the spirit world is a mirror of the physical world. You will see all people, blocks, and mobs as they are in the physical world. You can not affect anything. The only point of that level is to ride a boat to the next. It also contains additional mobs, such as gods, demons, and basic spirits. Level 2 Once a player rides a boat in the first level long enough they will enter the second level. he second level is a smaller mor empty version of the nether with netherrack on the side and platforms on the walls. You ride in a sea of lava. It contains fire based demons , spirits , and gods. The player must find a netherbrick structure to get to the next level. At the structure there is a vertical portal that is textured to look like lava. The player will go through the portal in his/her boat to enter the next level. The player might encounter Shezmu, at the structure. Level 3 When entering level 3, the player will spwan in a Stygian Marsh, with a boat. The world is populated with Ghosts. It contains biomes that each represent a punishment, including hell biomes (Greed, lust, and envy), statue biomes, niflheim, and purgatory. There are also stygian marshes, poplar forests, and ghost kingdoms. The ghost kingdoms need to be found to enter the next level of the spirit world. Level 4 Level 4 is the level you mostly likely are going to. It is the normal spirit plane, and has several spirit biomes. Category:Magic Pack